Garen Starfall
=Biography= Personality Garen is a fierce and loyal man. Able to decipher enemy tactics and make counter moves in seconds flat he is also a very smart individual. He commands the respect of the men and women under his command and chooses to lead by example. He can quickly form bonds of friendship and comradery that could last a lifetime. Few truly know Garen, as war and time wear on him he allows fewer and fewer friends knowing what happened to many of his friends in battle, such pain is unable to constantly bear. He rarely takes off his helmet anymore unless in the presense of those he trusts. Traits Garen is cooltempered, rarely becoming angry or enraged. He isn't very emotional but he is not a robot and does have small shows of caring for his comrades and family. Getting him aggervated or angry is an accomplishment and usually a short lasted one as his fury can be great and unrelenting. =History= Early History to Mandalorian Recruitment Garen was always a fighter, ever since he was young he constantly got into fights. He seemed to fight not to make other fear him but rather respect him. He never fought unhonorably and he always had a strong sense of family. His family came first then his friends then he himself. When his mother and father died he began learning about his heritage. How his grandfather was killed by the Jedi when they came to destroy the Mandalorians. After several years of searching Garen found his grandfather's armor which his parent hid out of fear that the Jedi might try to hunt down all Mandalorian decendants. After recieving his grandfather's armor Garen began to test himself. He learned to use blasters as well as vibroblades. He began going out and hunting in the desert of Concord Dawn bringing back trophies of his kills as well as stories which he shared with many at local cantinas. When Mandalore Cadden Blackthorne came in an effort to restore the Mandalorian clans Garen immediately volunteered to join him. He passed through shock trooper training quickly with his advanced skills. His trainers seeing this put him through extra training to become a supercommando. What Garen went through during his training may have been one of the hardest things he had ever did in his life. Now he is one of the proudest and best Mandalorian supercommandos in the service of the clans. =Battles/Campaigns= New Mandalorian Crusade and the Xen'Chi War Garen's first taste of real combat against an enemy of Mandalore was at the Battle of Taylon. There he fought alongside Mandalore and his Mandalorian brethern against the Cylon Imperium. He also defeated the Mandalorian warrior serving a life debt to Kamulos named Kir Varrus. Garen's prowess in battle were awknowledged and he was promoted to second in command behind Mandalore himself. He was extremely honored at his promotion and took on his new role with a great sense of purpose and duty. He led the ground forces during the Xen'Chi Campaign. Operation Dissection Garen came into Dissection still relatively inexperienced. True, he had fought at the battle of Taylon but it was nothing compared to the level of fighting he would see over the course of the Xen'Chi war. The battles he fought in during the operation crafted him into a fearsome warrior and cunning commander. He had the ability to inspire his men by example and through words. He became a master of many weapons, he used blades, repeaters, tanks, grenades, rifles, pistols, carbines, and his own body. The Xen'Chi soon found Garen to be the incarnation of the perfect Mandalorian, merciless, fearless, cunning, and virtually unstoppable. Despite being wounded on various occasions he was still able to fight throughout the rest of the battles. His success against every adversary he faced in battle came to an inevitable end at the battle of Mandalore. Battle of Mandalore When Garen landed he had a single platoon of shock troopers. In order to cut off the flow of Xen'Chi reinforcements into the city he used guerilla warfare to locate and destroy roaming units of Xen'Chi on their way into the city. He was successful on several occasions, defeating units much larger than his own. He stopped this tactic when the main ground force was assembled and ready to retake the city of Kedalbe. Garen lead the ground battle inside one of the fearsome Canderous-class Assault Tanks. He tore through enemy lines with ease on his armored chariot cutting down Xen'Chi left and right. Eventually his tank was targeted and destroyed, he was thrown from it but was relatively uninjured and continued to fight on foot. Garen was the first to break through the outskirts of the city where the Xen'Chi had taken entrenched defensive positions. From there Garen lead his men through the city, taking a key intersection along the way. He continued to lead a company sized unit of both shock troopers and super commandoes to the square where Mandalore was pinned down. The battle of the square was fierce, the climax was when Garen met a Xen'Chi chosen in command of their forces face to face. The chosen, having the ability to draw on the force to replenish his stamina and strength, defeated Garen with relative ease and proceeded to slaughter several other Mandalorians before deciding to kill Garen. Just before he did, Cadded rushed over and dueled the chosen. Cadden came out of the encounter wounded, but victorious and Garen was simply pleased he was not killed by such a dishonorable opponent. Although he had survived his encounter with the Chosen he only lasted for a few more minutes before he was nearly overcome with exhaustion and pain. He was forced to use a stimulant to keep himself awake and combat able. He held the first defensive line with his fellow Mandalorians until they were finally over run by Xen'Chi forces. Garen and two other super commandoes were completely encircled by enemy forces when Cadden ripped through the Xen'Chi lines weilding his silver lightsabers. Garen was taken back to the command center to help coordinate the battle from there, there toll on his body was setting in and he could no longer physically fight. At the end of the battle he coordinated the recovery effort and began repairing the damaged ships in orbit. Operation Hammerfall Battle of Bandomeer Garen led the battle on a Basilisk War Droid using it and a squadron of others on the vechiles to destroy a Xen'Chi carrier enroute to the planet. Garen was then shot down and was forced to bail out. Garen fought his way to the Capital city's spaceport where he singlehandedly captured it and brought in reinforcements to assault the Xen'Chi's rear flank. Garen had his unit attack the Xen'Chi main HQ from behind where the least amount of defenses were located. They were outnumbered and outgunned but Garen had confidence in his warriors and the chaos all around the city creating a diversion. Garen launched another one man assault on the building, he used his jetpack to launch himself into the structure. His unit outside began an attack at the base of the structure, namely the courtyard surrounding it. Garen left a trail of destruction in his wake as he advanced on the top floor, hooking up with Lieutenant Kevin Rasok on the way the two attacked the Xen'Chi command post on the top floor alone. Rasok was injuried while fighting a Xen'Chi Chosen and Garen after a heated duel defeated the force powered foe, thus ending the battle of Bandomeer. Battle of Chil'a'Chin Garen and Admiral Jesik Regar formulated a strategy to effectively capture several Thrall vessels and at least one Xen'Chi ship. Garen led a group of supercommandos on board the selected Xen'Chi cruiser and effectively eliminated the crew of the ship by seizing the key points within the vessel and venting the ships atmosphere. The Mandalorians wearing vacumn sealed armor had no problem toughing out the momentary lack of air. The battle closed as Garen and his men led the Xen'Chi cruiser back behind allied lines, once the battle was over they jumped back to Mandalore with their prize to lick their wounds. Post Xen'Chi War Family Ties Garen's family was for some time in complete dissarray. All his uncles, aunts, Grandparents, and both parents, were dead. He had two brothers, one younger, one older, both left when he was too young to know them. Recently he had met a nurse named Valery Fallos who had been the first person in a long time to truly touch his heart which was so well guarded from pain and attatchment. Also after the Battle of Mandalore he adopted the daughter of a fellow warrior felled in battle. Her name was Carissa Jennings and now as the Mandalorian people rebuilt the military Garen rebuilt his family. He has plans to search for his brothers at a later date, but first he seeks to secure both Valery and Carissa and make sure he is making the correct choice. Garen tracked his brothers to Commenor, once there he underwent an adventure of sorts with fellow commando Kevin Rasok and Toricha, a former wookiee pit fighter. Eventually he found his brothers Beric Koral and Radis Koral as well as Laura Storm. The group returned to Mandalore, where Beric and Radis underwent commando training and Toricha was made a set of armor and accepted into the Mandalorian ranks as a warrior and bodyguard of Garen. =Skills and Weapons= Skills/Feats Garen is, like all Mandalorian supercomandos, highly trained. He can use any almost any weapon and he is exceptional at hand to hand fighting. Garen is a crack shot with blaster pistols and carbines, he does however, still prefer a melee fight where he can utilize his close combat modifications and superb reflexs. Weapondry/Armor *May carry a Sniper Rifle for long range attacks and battles *One EE-3 blaster carbine (modified to fire faster, fire stronger bolts, and carry more charge) *Two DL-22 blaster pistols (With retractable blades for melee combat) *Two vibroswords forged personally from Mandalorian Iron *Two retractable wrist blades *Many vibroblades (spread throughout his armor) *Right Guantlet mini-grenade launcher (Fires Adhesive, Plasma, Frag, and Concussion) *His armor's color pattern is a base royal blue with gold trimming along the outlines. *Wears a small cape over his right shoulder to show his rank. Category:CharactersCategory:MandaloriansCategory:Mandalorian Protectors